I Wouldn't Mind
by Crysys
Summary: The final battle between Harry and Voldemort does not play well into Severus Snape's hands... Warning character death. SS/HP


The air seems to whistle a sad tune, reflecting the numbers of losses that were occurring every second on the grounds of Hogwarts. Death Eaters were flying either evasively from the Order members or moronically diving head first into the death chants. The ground sprouted sparks as different spells hit different areas and the smell of salt ran rancid as tears filled the areas of massacre. Inside of these swirls of madness Voldemort and Harry Potter hand their wands at the ready and were dueling mercilessly.

_Merrily we fall out of line, out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side._

"Dammit Harry, I told you to wait for me," Severus Snape yelled as he darted towards the eye of the storm.

"And I told you that I would not be the reason for your death. Do not come any closer," Harry yelled back casting a quick glance over his shoulder to look at his lovers form running rapidly towards them.

"You think that you can just start a relationship with me, make me fall for you, and than just go and get yourself killed by Voldemort. You truly are an idiot Potter."

"You crossed me one too many times Severus. I thought you would be my right hand, to take over for me of an accident occurred once again and I could no command my legion," Voldemort snarled, pointing his wand away from Harry and instead centering it on the potions master.

_Swinging in the rain, swinging melodies_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

Severus looked at his lover, trembling in the rain that had started to fall. His eyes softened, although he dared not let anyone see it other than his beloved. He took Harry's wrist and forcefully pulled him so he was standing directly behind himself. At Harry's questioning and angry look he merely pleaded with his eyes and turned back to Voldemort.

"You betrayed us all Tom. You created an army of men who once believed in being part of a superior group of wizards and witches, but not for the reasons you later led us to believe. Pure bloods just meant old money and now you have young wizards murdering every muggle born they see. You created a term that is utterly despicable and used it in order to anger your army so that they would support you. And not once through this whole procession of violence did you think that someone would oppose you," he finished, his knuckles turning white from the firm grasp he had on his wand.

"I created a league of super wizards, far superior to any wizard who was not in my grasp. I gave you absolute power and this is how you repay me, you ungrateful half-breed," Voldemort shouted flicking his wand and spouting out a line of magic.

Blocking it, Severus pulled him and Harry and rolled to the side of the battlefield before jolting up again. "I will fight you until one of us dies Tom, and then we shall see who the truly powerful wizard is. Avada Kedavra!"

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_I'm not afraid._

Voldemort jumped out of the way and began to throw curse after curse at the potions teacher, until Harry eventually broke out of his lovers grasp and shot back a curse at Voldemort. Catching him off guard and hitting him straight in the chest, Voldemort flew backwards. Harry turned around to look at the man standing before him now glaring at his junior.

"Harry I told you to let me handle this! I told you-"Severus stopped yelling as Harry's lips descended onto his and gave him a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Breaking apart quickly Harry looked at Snape.

"I'm not afraid of dying. I am especially not afraid to die if it means killing the one man that has brought more pain and suffering to this world than any other wizard and witch combined. You have to trust me."

"Harry," Snape began taking Harry's hands in his own. "Please, just run and don't stop. If you were to die, I would have no other option but to follow me. You are my life now; if your heart stops beating, mine ceases as well."

Harry ripped his hands out of Severus and glared at the empowering man. "That is ludicrous Severus and you know it. Do not speak such nonsense."

Severus smiled slightly and looked down once more. "Don't you understand Harry? If that is what it takes to remain by your side for eternity than that is what I shall do."

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

Harry opened his mouth to respond but before he had a chance too was thrown into a sea of tall grass as Severus deflected a spell that Voldemort had sent casting across the battlefield. He edged his way closer to Snape, wand rising with every step he took. He grinned his maniacal grin and laughed his maniacal laugh before stopping right in front of Severus.

"That's a precious boy you have there. So young, seventeen he is, correct? What I would do to him if I had ten minu-"

"Stupefy," Severus yelled as Voldemort went flying through the air once more. Severus started to march towards his old masters body that was now rising once again off of the floor.

"If you ever talk about him that way, ever again, I promise that even if it kills me, I will bring you down to the darkest depths of Hell. So deep and treacherous that even your sick mind cannot even begin to grasp what it holds," he snarled standing just few meters away from Voldemort.

"Severus," Harry whispered as he grabbed his lover's hand.

_Carefully we'll place for our destiny_

_You came and you took this heart and set it free_

_Every word you write and sing is so warm to me_

_So warm, to me._

Severus glanced at Voldemort who seemed to be retreating back into the forest that surrounded Hogwarts, but knew that he would never retreat. However, he took the time he had and turned so that he was facing his young lover and focusing all of his attention on Harry. "Yes my love?"

"Please, don't do anything rash. Please don't talk about your life and ending it. Please stay here for me. I mean I know you're probably sorry that you even got started in this relationship and I apologize for making you put your life on the line. I am so sorry," Harry fell to the ground, sobs wracking his entire body.

"Harry, feel this," Severus whispered placing Harry's hands over his heart. "That beating; the erratic, uncontrolled beating is what my heart does every time I see you. Harry before you I was alone, and cold. So cold Harry. You came and you made me feel again and made me remember what love was. I was; I am not sorry that I entered this relationship. You saved me Harry bloody Potter. Don't you ever forget that," Severus practically yelled hugging Harry tightly against him and kissing him, trying to put all of the love he could muster into that one kiss.

"Well, well, well, this is a very touching moment I must say."Voldemort laughed as he came back, seeming no different than he was when he departed.

Harry looked at Voldemort and then back to Severus before leaning into Severus embrace and whispering, "Do you trust me Sev? Do you trust me to the end of the world?"

And Snape answered one word, "Always."

Harry nodded and grabbed Severus hand. He raised his wand and Snape raised his at the same time. He looked at his partner and Snape nodded back, knowing what his love was going to do."

"Powers from the Sky, Sea, Earth, Winds and Fires of Hell

I give you these lives in return for the well

Being of the rest of the wizarding race

Kill Tom Riddle and leave the world safe!"

_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_I'm not afraid_

The sky darkened to an extent that was not even conceivable to any mortal on the planet. The clouds started swirling in a tornado like fashion and the wind increased dramatically. Almost everyone on the grounds of Hogwarts stopped and looked up to the sky in utter disbelief. The sound of thunder and images of lightning began to overpower the sky. In the matter of a blink of an eye two large lightning bolts came and struck the lovers holding hands hurdling them through the air. Snape grabbed Harry towards him and positioned them so that they would fall on him. A second later, that is exactly what happened as Snape's body went flying into the stone that made up Hogwarts castle.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the potions professor. "Severus… Sev, please open your eyes" he pleased untangling himself from the arms, moaning as he did so.

Snape opened his eyes and looked at Harry, throwing his arms around him once more. He rested his head on top of Harry's and inhaled the familiar scent. "Harry, I'm so glad you're okay. So glad."

"I won't be for much longer. Neither of us will. We'll soon pass over into… whatever," Harry looked away for a second before looking back at Snape. "Sev, I'm scared. Are you scared," he whispered, barely audible.

Severus tightened his grip on Harry and shook his head. "I'm not scared Harry. Whatever happens we will be together. Free to live however we like. Finally, with no worries," he whispered back placing a chaste kiss on Harry's crown.

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all._

Harry smiled at what his lover said and rested his head on Snape's chest, only to hear a blood curdling scream. He looked over at where Voldemort once stood. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt began to pierce the man's body each one leaving a bigger cut in the body than the last. Harry watched in silence, knowing that Severus was watching it as well. Finally, the biggest lightning bolt struck from the sky and obliviated what was left of the once Tom Riddle.

_You so know me_

_Pinch me gently_

_I can hardly breathe_

Harry smiled and laid his head against Severus chest once more. "Sev," he moaned.

"Yes, my love."

"I just want you to know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much Severus Snape and I am sorry for all the pain I caused you," Harry rasped out as his breathing became labored.

Snape looked down into Harry's half closed eyes and lifted his face gently so they were looking at each other once more. "Don't be sorry Harry. I will follow you where ever you decide to go now. I love you Harry Potter and I shall lay beside you forever," he wheezed, the effects of the spell finally hitting him.

"Sev…I can't breathe…it hurts," Harry groaned, his head falling as he felt it getting heavier.

Snape closed his eyes and held Harry as tight as possible before leaning in to brush his ear. "Sleep Harry. I will see you when you open those eyes of yours," he whispered back feeling Harry's chest give one final breath and then collapse.

Snape looked to the sky and smiled one last time before throwing a leg over Harry's and joining him in an eternal slumber.

_Forever is a long, long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all._


End file.
